I'm Moving On
by Contania Ibbansard
Summary: An angst look at a possible future for Wesley. NOT A SONGFIC, but it is a ficlet so enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Fang gang, Joss and David do. I don't own the song posted at the end. This is NOT a songfic, the song is just the song that I based the story on.  
  
The tears blurred his vision as he packed his bags. He had thought it was all behind him. He had thought he had gotten over not ever seeing them again. Leaving L.A. should be easier than this. It's not like they missed him. He had betrayed them, and they had never forgiven him. It had been ten years and the boy had come back, and still they didn't accept him as a team member. For a while he thought he was back in with them, in their good graces, but the instant something looked odd or a new big evil came to rise, he'd be the last, if ever to know. God knows how many things they'd fought behind his back. They had managed to learn to research well and knew exactly where to find things amongst Angel's volumes. They didn't need him anymore, and they most certainly didn't trust him. Even after he'd proved himself loyal many-a-time.  
  
He was out headed east. Harvard needed a new supernatural mythology professor and they figured that he was the man. God knows he knew a lot about that. Hell, he'd fought some of the things that were in his teaching itinerary. He'd seen the most vicious things and none fazed him as much as leaving did. He again, kept quiet to himself, not telling any of them he was leaving. They kicked him out soon after they found out about the offer. He was going to decline, was being the key word here. But it was about time he'd left anyways.  
  
After the whole Lilah debacle, he could never look Fred in the eye again. And Angel was always cautious around him with the now adult Connor. Even Lorne was fidgety around him, even though he was the first to semi-forgive. Cordelia was cold and polite around him, but never warm or nice again. Gunn acted callous and rude towards him. So he decided it was time to go. He finished packing and was looking for last minute things, when he found an old picture of the Fang Gang. They looked sincerely happy, even Angel. And he realized, that because of him, things would never be like that again, or at least he wouldn't be in the picture. So he pocketed the picture. He grabbed his suitcase, filled only with the things he had to bring, everything else he sold. He grabbed his keys and took one look around the apartment he was no longer staying in. He put the suitcase in the trunk of his car and started her up. He realized that gas was low, might as well fill up on the way out of town. So he put gas in the car and went to pay the clerk. As he reached down to fork out a twenty for his gas, he felt the picture again and he pulled it out to look at it. He asked the cashier for a pen, he scribbled something on the back and decided that he was gonna make one last stop before he headed out. Wesley pulled his car up to the Hyperion. There was no one at the desk as he snuck in and placed the picture where every one could see it. He then got back into his car and headed out to Harvard.  
  
Just as Wesley pulled away, a beat up truck and a car with dark tinted windows pulled up. A small group of people poured out of them. Fred, Gunn, Cordy, Angel, Lorne, and Connor all walked in through the doors of the hotel.  
  
"Man that demon was wicked! It was easy-schmeesy killing it," Connor was amped. He was trained demon fighter by this time and extremely good at what he did.  
  
"I dunno about you," a tired Fred poofed, "but I am SO tired. OH hey looky, we've got mail." She picked up the picture and yelped in shock. It was passed wordlessly amongst the group, each contemplating over what the back said. It finally got to Angel who, after reading it, let it fall to the ground as he sat down. No one made a move to pick it up. It said "I'm moving on.-Wesley Wyndham-Pryce."  
  
"I'm Movin On." By Rascal Flatts  
  
I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons  
  
Finally content with a past I regret  
  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
  
They mean no harm but it's time that I face it  
  
They'll never allow me to change  
  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
At last I can see  
  
Life has been patiently waiting for me  
  
And I know there's no guarantees,  
  
But I'm not alone  
  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone  
  
I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
  
I've loved like I should but lived like  
  
I shouldn't  
  
I had to lose everything to find out  
  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
I'm movin' on 


End file.
